


Holding On (NLG Series, Part 2)

by xof1013



Series: Not Letting Go Series [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the aftermath of Vince's attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On (NLG Series, Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Just over a year ago, I wrote a story called "Not Letting Go." It dealt with harsh and powerful issues that effected many in the reading. I never thought I'd follow the story up as it worked beautifully as its own whole. Then I had an idea, more like a dream. This is the result. I strongly urge readers to read or reacquaint themselves with the first story.

Holding On (NLG Series, Part 2)   
by xof

 

\---------

"It's floating."

The words sounded low, mixing in with the steam of the room around them.

A calm ironically presented straight-man reply followed, "Impossible. Last time I checked , all my appendages were still attached."

A faint snort completed the circle.

Stuart quirked open an eye, looking at the picture of Vince sitting across from him. Pale skin flushed with the heat of the tub's water, all his discoloration hidden beneath the jet induced ebbs of the water's surface. The man naked but veiled in liquid clean up to his shoulders as they lounged together in Stuart's tub. "What is?"

Still in a hushed resonance that echoed his well deserved sense of ease, Vince murmured. "Your hair."

Stuart's face broke with a small smile as he leaned back further in the tub, shifting his body down until his arse lay between Vince's spread legs ... each running parallel to Stuart's torso. He shook his hair back and forth as he reveled in the feeling of it flowing about his head. Still grinning with the water up to his chin and only his face above water, Stuart asked, "Is that your call for me to bow to the barber's scissors?"

"Course not, you bastard. See, that blow did addle your brain."

Stuart just laughed, the grin on his face an awkward companion to the dark bruising round his blackened eye. He ran his calf up along Vince's arm teasingly as he spoke, "So what's the fascination with floating tresses?"

Obviously choosing not to broaden the focus on his own slip of the tongue, Vince changed the subject. "You know what you look like, all wet and grinning like you are?"

"A wet and grinning fantastic me, I'll bet."

Vince shook his head in mock seriousness. "Besides the point." He stopped Stuart's wandering toes, rubbing the instep as he continued. "No, you look like that dog from the 'Little Rascals'... the one with the black ring round his eye."

"Should I take the comparison to a mutt to heart, Vince? Or are you making a point?" Stuart's voice had darkened with small menace but his humor shown through despite his words.

Vince looked off into the distance, seemingly lost in thought. Stuart waited as long as was tolerable to his own nature - which wasn't long - before nudging Vince with his free foot. Caressing Vince's legs with his hands, Stuart felt the mood between them shifting towards the darker aspects of their day. He didn't want Vince to be thinking beyond the moment. Didn't want him subject to the memory of pain. "Talk to me."

Finally Vince sighed and turned sad eyes Stuart's way. Putting on a smile that didn't hold, Vince said honestly, "Trying to see the sun through the clouds, I guess."

Stuart knew what he meant. Vince was trying to find something humorous in the injury he'd caused, any thing to gladden himself from the guilt of that, which at the time, he'd had no control.

"It doesn't hurt, Vince. I'm all right." Sitting up until he was leaning on his out stretched hands, Stuart spoke the question he most worried needed answering. "And you, are you all right?"

Vince rose and pulled Stuart to him. They sat enwrapped in each other's arms, legs circled round their partner's waist. Stuart watched as Vince studied his features, accepting each finger's touch along his face. Leaning in, Stuart stole a kiss. He let his lips travel a lazy sweet road over Vince's own. After the kiss ended, Vince pushed the raining curls back from Stuart's forehead, smiling at the warm squishy feeling of the hair surrounding his fingers. "I'm better. Being here like this, with you. Makes the difference."

Stuart closed his eyes, relishing his own body's response to having Vince so near. "I know." He stayed blind to anything but touch as Vince continued to caress him about the face, over his head and down his neck. Lips ghosting over his own, initiating a kiss so sweet between them. Stuart murmured his pleasure at the feel of being lost in Vince's taste, his warmth. Never had Stuart found kissing so absorbing, almost as satisfying as the full shag. Slow sensuous gliding over and inside. Hot breath exhaled against wet skin. Time passing without leaving a trace of opportunity lost.

Then Vince's words sounded against Stuart's mouth, "Turn around."

Opening his eyes, Stuart smiled at the needful expression on his lover's face. "You have plans for me, you do." He didn't wait for Vince to answer before he slid back from their embrace and stood up in the tub - his naked body displayed for Vince's eyes, wet and flushed with the water's warmth. "Want to give me a hint, Vince?"

Vince bit down a smile as he said seriously, "Not a wit, Stuart. Now give over."

Stuart slowly turned, giving Vince full opportunity to take in the lines of his proud flesh. Stopping once his arse was Vince's primary view, he bent from the waist to purposely grab onto the tub's sides. Vince chuckled at his brazenness, before he bent his knees and sat down in the hot water.

Vince pulled him back until they were pressed back to front. He grabbed at something that Stuart couldn't see, only knew to be his own shampoo when he felt those fingers spreading the suds through his hair. Humming his pleasure, Stuart sucked in his bottom lip as his body responded to Vince's pampering. "Oh yeah...." He loved this. Loved being under Vince's hands and loved the affect of those hands. His cock was full, lengthening with the pull of fingers through his hair. Stuart had to sigh, Vince having discovered one of his triggers.

"Like this, yeah?"

Stuart moaned as Vince massaged his scalp along the temples and at the base of his neck. "Oh shit, like that. Just like that."

He listened as Vince whispered in his ear, hands never slowing in their play. "Don't know. Might be bored going over the same ground. Thought you might lend a hand, keep me alert else I should fall asleep."

Stuart was too relaxed into the firm rhythm of Vince's magic touch to answer with any thought. "Huh? What?"

Vince's voice echoed in his ear, "Give us a show, Stuart. Touch yourself for me."

Hands moved to answer both their needs, Vince's desire to watch and Stuart's desire to let him see. Stuart cupped the weight of his sex, before stroking his hands lightly over the length. He didn't try to draw the moment out, wanting instead to feel the rush. To know that Vince would see him giving in to how he made Stuart ache. Fingers quickening, both in his hair and over his cock. The motion switching from strokes to jerks as his hips arched up into his tightening grip. He couldn't see anything but the sparks quickening behind his closed eyes, hear anything but their panting breaths and pounding hearts. Stuart groaned as his body claimed itself, spasms traveling the length of his thighs as he gave in to the flames licking along his nerve-endings. He yelled out through clenched teeth, his fingers flying over and along himself as spunk shot into the clear water of the tub.

Gasping as he leaned into Vince's chest, Stuart's consciousness floated for a bit in the aftermath. Vince had stopped washing his hair, instead embracing Stuart - pulling him into Vince's chest. No words were said for the longest time. There wasn't a need. Then Stuart remembered....

"I'm not hurting you like this?" He was talking about Vince's bruised chest, the dark painting of abuse that crossed his body from shoulders to waist. They'd started turning various shades of dark to light, brown to yellow over the last couple of days.

"I've told you, Stuart. I'm better. And this, holding you like this, could never hurt."

The mix of sadness and thankfulness in Vince's voice made Stuart mentally kick himself. He shouldn't have said anything. They'd managed to find an escape from the subject for a little while, and here he'd gone and fucked it up. He sat brooding in his own misstep, when Vince brought his attention back by pouring water through his hair. "Hmmm... That's nice. But I'm the one taking care, right? Of you for a change."

"You've been on duty for over 48 hours, Stuart. It's nice to usurp your dictatorship of one, especially considering the view."

"Cheeky."

Vince laughed. "I think this," his hand encircling Stuart's softened cock, "has more than discovered just how cheeky I am."

Stuart moaned a satisfied sound at the touch, and the truth of Vince's words. They'd been playing, touching, tasting and loving their way through shags since Thursday's 'boyfriends' revelations. The hours filled with their pleasure and their rest, wrapped together in passion or sleep.

He reached down and enclosed Vince's hand in his own. "Vince, I.... I'm glad you're here. This, it feels nice."

Vince nuzzled Stuart's neck, murmuring in agreement. "Better than nice."

"Yeah," Stuart sighed. He could feel the weight of emotion filling his chest and struggled with how to explain how right their time had been, and still was. All he could manage was a one word declaration of his own thankfulness, "Finally."

Vince circled Stuart's chest with his arms, hugging him as he repeated, "Finally."

For the briefest of moments the embrace held strong, until their respite suddenly ended with the harsh jarring of fist to flat door. Stuart jerked upright at the pounding, looking over his shoulder at Vince. "Only one person on this planet would manage a blasting like that."

Vince swallowed a nervous chuckle as they listened to the familiar pattern that their visitor had when knocking. Two crisp bams then three distinct knuckle raps.

Eyes locked, they both spoke aloud. "Hazel."

Stuart bit his lip as he rose from out the tub, turning to Vince. "We letting her in? Or hiding out?"

Vince stood up from the water, his movements only slightly stiff from his aching body. "Could do, yeah. Could also hide, go on the lam - travel to places far and without phones." Stuart could tell that Vince was making an attempt to cover his worries at what to say. They'd avoided their friends, and Hazel this whole while. Having it come to an end now seemed too abrupt.

Stuart went to grab some sleep pants, not caring that he as still wet and the material clung to his body as he walked back to Vince with his robe. "Should we to London, then?"

Brushing Stuart's wet hair back from his forehead again before taking the robe, Vince answered. "Not far enough, we should go out. Over and out, new planet." He walked into the bedroom, loosely fastening the silk belt around his waist as he absent-mindedly got nearer to the door. Vince turned to see Stuart still standing on the raised platform of his bedroom.

Stuart bit his thumb as he smiled softly, then lifted his chin up as he asked, "America?"

Vince looked fondly his way, before taking a deep breath. Stuart knew he was building his courage to face his mother. Vince shook his head as he turned round to let her in. "Maybe the next regeneration, Doctor."

The door was barely cracked when a whirl of tiger lily was left in the wake of Hazel's storming presence. She didn't stop walking till she'd reached the kitchen, throwing her coat on the island as she immediately turned about thespace to grab at odds and ends without a word.

Stuart just raised his eyebrows as he watched her going about making tea of all things.

Then, as the seconds ticked by and still no one had said anything, her voice sounded out from beneath her flicking bottle-red hair. Back turned to the men standing at opposing sides of the floor space, she said, "So I'm sitting in at mine, lights low and music playing. Table set...food warm. And no one shows. One hour, then two. Can't get you lot on the phone. No one's heard a peep for days it seems, and I'm left to wonder. Stuart swan diving without a word, I'd expect. Vince not calling for a missed dinner, it's rare but alright. But the mystery holds me. Two of you, both gone ... separate or together? Alex and Bernie talking all kinds of what-if's and who-could-be-shags. Fed up to bits with them I was. So I figured, Stuart's taxi bill's gonna need a little boosting since Nathan's come to his senses. Grabbed my coat and here I am."

She turned finally, all seeing eyes taking in both of their practically naked bodies garbed in various lengths of black silk. The wet hair, and damp skin apparent as was the shifting glances passing between both Stuart and Vince. Hazel crossed her arms and spoke with her own brand of wit, "Decided to cut out the middleman? Or did he turn into a pumpkin at midnight?"

"MUM!"

Stuart had to laugh when Vince turned startled eyes her way. As if anything out of that woman's mouth could ever be an expected dose of mother's love. She culled shock value with practically every waking breath. One of the reasons he liked her so much.

Vince quickly walked to her, fidgeting as he tried to pocket his hands in the robe.

Hazel continued as he neared, "So two days is it? A virtual record for you, Stuart Alan Jones. Must be the extended sixteen years of foreplay."

Stuart frowned, not liking where this was leading. "Hazel...."

She didn't let him finish before asking, "Worked it out of your systems yet?"

Stuart took a step down as he fought not to snap at Vince's mum. "As it happens, we've barely scratched the ache. It's one in the bloody morning and Vince doesn't need you giving him a head full of angst. Now either give off or get out."

As was his nature, Vince continued forward into the fray - always the peacemaker. He'd reached Hazel when Stuart's words rang out causing him to pull his hands free to gesture as he started to talk. The movement, that frantic waving to escape the silk clinging to his wet fingers, caused the robe to gape open to his waist. Revealing the full horror of his marked and bruised skin to Hazel's eyes.

"Vincent Tyler! What in hell as been done to you?"

The shock of having her see left Vince at a loss for his voice. He opened his mouth and nothing processed in his brain to say. He turned desperate eyes Stuart's way. Hazel rushed forward with hands outstretched, meaning to take him to her ... but the abrupt touch felt before Vince could turn his head and see she'd moved caused him to visibly flinch back from her touch. Stuart hurried over as Vince took a breath to calm his nerves, then took his mother's hand.

They stood there, a circle of three. Hazel hesitated but reached her hand to Vince's face, lifting his ducked chin. "Vince, let me see. I need to know."

Seeing Vince nod but remain frozen in the concern of his mother's eyes and his own sense of humiliation, Stuart walked around behind him. He placed his hands round Vince's waist, the contact easing some of Vince's tension. Gently, giving Vince enough time to stop him if need be, Stuart pulled back the shoulders of his robe ... baring Vince's shoulders and chest in such a way that the belt remained closed at the waist.

Vince's whisper of a voice rasped out, "I wasn't raped. He stopped before...."

Hazel stood in complete shock, taking in the faded bruises - the way some where darker than others, how some had changed color and started to fade. The finger marks on Vince's shoulders and the blunt circles spread out further down. She held her hand an inch above his chest, hesitating to touch. Stuart drew her palm to Vince's skin by cupping her hand with his own. She blinked, then asked softly, "When? What happened?"

"Thursday, late. I was off my head and this bloke, this German blonde came over. I.... He mickeyed my drink. Don't know what with. We left and I.... I passed out, came to in his room. He was like a totally different person, mean and yelling out orders. Telling me I was his pet, his bad dog. I tried to get away, but he went nuts. Hitting me, kicking. I blacked out after he drugged me again. I was.... He stopped and took me somewhere, threw me out on the road. Don't know where." Vince's stuttered explanation ended at the sight of Hazel's tears. "I'm all right, mum. Really."

She choked back a sob, quickly whipping at her eyes with the back of her free hand. Stuart hadn't ever seen Hazel Tyler cry. It was unsettling to see her strength waiver. Though without a doubt there was much cause to weep. Shaking her head, Hazel took a deep breath and put on a warm smile. She drew back her hand, leaving Stuart's pressed to Vince and kissed her son on the cheek. "Gonna catch a chill standing about like this, all wet the way you are. Why don't you get something warm on and I'll finish the tea."

Stuart continued to hug Vince for a moment, feeling him shake. He knew that Hazel was trying to give both Vince and herself space to absorb the impact. Just like he knew that it was his turn for a grilling. Placing his forehead against the back of Vince's neck for a brief moment, Stuart pulled back and drew the robe closed. "Yours was a total loss, just find something of mine to wear."

He could almost feel the heat rushing to Vince's face. After all finding out that clothing you'd worn days before - and hadn't apparently needed from then to now, were ruined was a bit embarrassing in front of mum. Stuart just winked at Vince and watched him walk back into the bedroom.

Silence sounded loudly between the two people Vince adored most in life. Stuart kept his eyes on the open doorway, waiting for Hazel to speak. She in turn stared him down. He turned to face her and saw Hazel blink in surprise at his face. She'd not been able to see his black eye from the first distance, and then after had only been able to see Vince's pain. Cocking her head to the side, she said, "It's a look. Scrapper Jones come in off the street from a scrapping."

Stuart grinned at the memory those words induced. He'd come to the Tyler house with cuts and bruises on more than one occasion in his youth. And an Irishman living in Manchester and the new kid at school. Things happened and Stuart fought. Had always upset his mother, made his father proud, added to Vince's adoration and delivered to him no small matter of respect from Hazel on those times when it was in defense of her son. Scrapper Jones.

"You saying I don't look my best in black, Hazel?"

Hazel sighed. "Don't think you're off the hook for not calling me. I want some answers."

Stuart hugged his arms around his middle unconsciously, his head down as he bit his lip. The overall effect of his stance mixed with the injury made him look like a penitent child being chastised. A look he would have hated, had he known. But inside, inside he was that worried soul who had looked upon anunconscious hurt best friend and had felt terror in his soul. Terror mixed with love so strong he could not question his own resolve to fight for and keep it close, his past be damned.

"He asked for me, she said. The woman that found him. Called me at work from his mobile. I got there and he - he was unconscious on her floor, all pale and still. So still." Stuart shifted his hands away from his middle, scratching one through his hair. "He was awake for a bit, told me to take him with me. I brought him here. He's.. He's fine with me. He's fine." Stuart didn't get further, his voice dropping off as his ears thundered with the beating of his own heart.

Hazel stepped closer, watching him closely. Seeing more than he knew he's said. Seeing his anguish over Vince's attack. And sensing the change it had made in him. "And not calling?"

Stuart lifted his eyes to Hazel's face. He could tell she wasn't angry anymore, but that she was determined to know. "He asked for me. I.. I didn't want to make the decision for him. He would have told you. He might not have been sure of that, but I knew he would."

Hazel lifted her fingers to Stuart's bruised face. "And this?"

"Nightmares. He got tangled in the sheets and didn't know it was me trying to get him free."

Her eyes widened with that. Stuart wasn't sure why - be it the nightmares, the blow or the mention of Vince in his bed. After a bit, she nodded. "You feel like this happened to both of you."

Stuart sighed. "I want it not to have happened to him."

Her next question landed like a blow to the chest. "You consider pity fucks an ample home remedy to make him forget?"

Stuart blanched at the words. And he got angry as hell. "Fuck off, Hazel. There's no pity in me. I'm fresh out."

"Then what are you doing to him? Because I can tell you, being dropped from your shag roster after he's well will practically kill him all over again."

His brain infused with fury, Stuart yelled without thought of consequence. "I'm loving him, woman. Not letting go. Always holding on. There is no end to us." Stuart's body shook with anger, his face hot with emotion and eyes dark. Barely keeping control of himself, Stuart jerked when hands encircled his waist from behind. Vince was back, holding Stuart close and whispering that it was okay.

Feeling his lover against him cleared the red from Stuart's eyes and let him see Hazel's expression. She was crying again. But the tears shown with love and pride, matching her smile of affection. Hazel Tyler and her plotting. She'd set him up.

And Vince had heard every word.

Stuart couldn't feel any regret in that. He'd wanted Vince to know he loved him. Course this was the more unconventional route to letting him know.

Vince kissed Stuart on the neck so softly before resting his chin on Stuart's shoulder. "Mum, I'm better than I was. He's seen to that."

Hazel cleared her throat before speaking. "For that I'm glad. Vince, you're coming over tomorrow. And bringing this one along. Can't let Bernie have at all that food alone or we'll find him stuck halfway out the back entrance again. Take care till then," her ending words holding full command. She walked over and gave Vince a kiss on the cheek and then squeezed Stuart's hand before turning to leave. "Don't think this conversation's over. We'll be talking. So lunch at one o'clock and no backing out."

Hazel had grabbed her jacket and was standing at the door when Vince called out, "What about phoning for a taxi?"

She turned in full Hazel mode and grinned mischievously. "One's waiting downstairs. Thinking of telling him to double his fare as a tip. See yah." With that she left.

Stuart stood rooted to the spot and shaking his head. He felt drained by the scene they'd all just played out. And was so very glad it was over. "Interesting woman, that one."

Vince pulled Stuart round. He was dressed in a dark brown jumper and black sweats and socks. His hair was mostly dried and stood up all around in spikes. He was smiling as he took Stuart's hand and pulled him to the bedroom. Stuart went as he was lead. Bemused, exhausted and completely glad at heart.

*****

Sunday flew by in a flash of starts and stops. They slept in, or rather stayed in bed late for lack of sleep. The cause unfortunately not being the result of shag bliss. Vince's nightmares. They were still there. Better, not as earth shattering. But still enough to cause Vince's body to jerk and stagger his breathing. Stuart held on when they started. He buried his head in Vince's shoulder and cradled him through the shivering. He whispered nonsensical things, not caring that he be understood - only that Vince innately knew he was there as he struggled to wakefulness.

The first couple of times this had happened, Vince had apologized repeatedly till Stuart told him it was foolish saying sorry for what he couldn't control. He could call out and thrash all he wanted and Stuart would still be next to him. No doubts. And no apologies.

They went to Hazel's, having a lovely lunch - complete with Vince having to give her every detail of his attack due to her desire to find the bloke and chop off his balls. Stuart ended the discussion by telling them he'd made several calls over the last two days while Vince rested. The man couldn't be traced. A tourist who had paid in cash and left a fake name at a cheap place. No idea as to how he'd left Manchester, just that no one had seen him since.

The news raised the suspicions of both Hazel and Vince as to what Stuart would have done if he'd found the man. Stuart didn't mince words. "He'd have died slowly. By my hand or by my money, he'd have been gone."

"Stuart, don't...."

Vince was touching Stuart, holding onto him with a protective anxiety.

"Doesn't matter now, Vince. But it's the thought that counts." Hazel always had a way with a word or a phrase.

After lunch, they both went back to Vince's place. Stuart held himself back, successfully avoiding his stronger urge to follow Vince from room to room. Even in so small a space.

But didn't he deserve a reward for his good behavior?

"Vince, you still have that leather carry-all I gave you couple years back?"

"Yeah, it's under the bed."

"Vince, come here." He watched as his lover neared, then hugged him close. Stuart pulled back to look into Vince's eyes. "Stay with me. Pick some clothes and then come back to mine." The phrasing was a question, trumped by a further tease. "They should but a warning label on you. So addictive I don't think I could stand not having you there to touch." He kissed Vince, slow and with great intent. Pulling back, Stuart smiled at the dazed look in Vince's eyes.

"I'll.... I'll find the case."

Stuart ruffled Vince's hair, grinning like a total mong. "That's my lad."

Vince went to turn towards the bed, but Stuart took him round the waist. "Hmm...there's something we need to do first." At Vince's questioning look, Stuart whispered into his ear. "I have the biggest damn craving for an afternoon featuring the two of us, some popcorn and bad science fiction playing in the background as I snog you till you can't even remember your name." He cupped Vince's warm groin in his hand, finding the hardening under the denim. "Sound good to you?"

Vince smiled as he answered in a husky reply. "Sounds good."

It was an afternoon they both remembered fondly for their lack of media attention, and total focus on one another.

*****

Come Monday, Stuart got up early while Vince remained asleep with his head buried in the dark royal blue sheets on Stuart's bed. The last few nights had made Stuart feel ever watchful of Vince's responses while asleep. The nightmares had only come a couple times the night before, but considering how at peace Vince seemed when Stuart had awakened, he'd decided to let him stay in bed 'til the last possible moment.

Besides, Stuart wanted to get shaved and dressed so Vince wouldn't have to work around him as he did the same. They'd have to work out a rhythm to their morning prep when Vince moved in. As Stuart was determined that he would. But that was for later, when Vince grew more at ease with things. Stuart knew his lover was adjusting with a false sense of immediacy.

Bravado in the face of so much concern. That became apparent while they were at Hazel's, after they'd finished eating. Once Bernie and Alex dropped in to have a cuppa or two, Vince had put on a smile. He'd nodded when the conversation seemed to be directed at him, but Stuart had seen the dull light behind those haunted eyes. Just like he'd seen Vince avoiding contact or closeness with the other people at the table. Whenever Alex's flailing gestures started, Vince had shifted closer to Stuart's chair - taking his hand under the table.

They'd not said anything about the change in their relationship or the attack to Bernie and Alex. Again, Stuart was leaving that up to Vince. Had told him so before they'd gotten out the Jeep. Letting Vince know that when he felt stronger, Stuart wanted them all to know that Vince was his. And he was Vince's.

Stuart dressed quickly, choosing a suit he knew Vince especially liked - though this was done without conscious thought. Once he was done, Stuart walked back into the room and softly called Vince's name. Calling again, Stuart pulled down the sheet from over Vince's head and grinned at the rumpled mess that lay before him. Vince was damned adorable in the fresh light of morning. Stuart teased the covers down further to Vince's waist as his lover shifted on his road to consciousness. Vince muttered Stuart's name and reached down for the warm sheet only for Stuart to flip the entire thing off the bed, leaving Vince naked and now fully awake.

"Bastard, what's this in aid of?" His voice was rough and barely cognoscente, but still the tone sent an ache through Stuart's groin.

"Time for all good little stock boys to get their arses out of bed, Vince. I'll make coffee. Think you can eat anything?" The unspoken comment being that Vince had eaten little in the past few days as a result of a nervous stomach. Stuart wasn't about to let him go back to work without something to lend Vince strength.

Vince sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face and hair. He slowly got off the bed, standing still till he'd gained his balance. Stuart walked round and cupped his hand round Vince's neck, rubbing at the knot he found. Vince hummed at the touch, then answered. "Yeah, some porridge and cinnamon. Thanks. I'll try and be quick about things in the bath."

Stuart kissed him on the forehead. "No need to rush, it's early yet." One last hug and he left Vince gathering his strength for the day.

*****

"Sandra, if the twat's not satisfied, then tell him we've got better business and he can sod off." Stuart was in a foul mood. Course that came from being around idiot clients who acted as though Big Ben had taken residence up their arses. And from not hearing from Vince all day.

Three days back at Harlo's and each night Vince returned to Stuart's tenser than he'd left that morning. Stuart would ring Vince during the day and be told everything was fine. But he knew Vince wasn't adjusting to his return well. Trying to talk about Vince's bad day only caused his lover to avoid the discussion, often times by either turning the subject to Stuart or by straight out seduction. Stuart had only to clench his arse cheeks to remember just how well he'd been distracted the night before.

A bloody fabulous fuck was his Vince. And while each time he touched his lover, Vince's bruises had faded little by little - Stuart now carried a few choice fingerprints of his own. He'd traced them over his hips this morning, covering the marks with his own fingers and feeling the pride it gave him to know Vince had been the one. Stuart liked that Vince was treating him with less caution as they shagged. It gave him joy to see his own sense of hunger reflecting back from Vince's eyes.

Not that Stuart hadn't taken the piss when their friends had seen his shiner, but a well placed Irish tall tale and they never questioned it again. Vince would look off into the distance whenever Stuart broke into the story of his fake mugging attempt, complete with how he'd given back twice the knocks he'd gotten until the man had run off crying into the night.

Okay so Sandra hadn't believed it of course. She'd been in on the details of Vince's attack and his recovery since the first moment Stuart had called her back following his snapped confession over the phone last Thursday. She'd taken his new appearance in with a smile, saying it was about time for Vince to have knocked some sense into Stuart's thick skull.

Stuart was worried. Time was coming on past four and he'd not heard from Vince. No calls and Vince's mobile was off. They'd hardly gone a day in forever without talking to each other at least once, especially after the attack. Stuart was struggling through his day, basically skirting through his duties and becoming more aggravated as the minutes passed. His ire rose at the slightest off circumstance. Sandra had taken his last snarky buzz as her ticket of closure for the day, leaving him to brood in silence.

He was sitting at his desk, looking out the window at the bleak dullness of late afternoon. Manchester in the rain.

Stuart's office door swung opened quietly, and he almost ignored the swoosh of it gliding close over the carpet - that is until he heard someone drop heavily in one of his office chairs. Turning around, he opened his mouth to tell whomever it was to get out. But then he saw who it was. Vince.

Vince - not at work and looking like absolute hell. Messy, dejected and staring down at his shoes. And not saying a word.

"Vince? What's happened?"

Silence. Vince didn't answer. He lifted fidgeting hands to his tie, pulling it tighter rather than free. The constriction causing Vince to act more desperate.

Stuart rounded his desk and took Vince's hands by the wrists. He didn't ask again, instead he eased the knot loose and pulled the tie off Vince's neck.

Looking at the wrecked fabric in Stuart's hands, Vince closed his eyes and whispered, "Fuck."

"It wasn't my favorite part of your collection, believe me. No real loss." Stuart tried for a bit of soft levity.

Vince reached out to take the green and blue stripped tie.

"Shit. Vince?" Stuart was staring. Staring at the cracked and bruised skin of Vince's knuckles. His right hand had dried blood tracing down his fingers like spider veins. Stuart reached out and held the injured hand in his palm. He didn't ask, but looked at Vince with such a will that his lover raised tear stained eyes to his own. Taking a breath to control his need to question why and what happened, Stuart gently released the hand and walked over to open his hidden panel mini bar. He gathered ice and a cloth napkin, then returned.

Vince sat so still as Stuart crouched before him, watching as if from a distance as Stuart cleaned off the blood and then wrapped his knuckles with ice. Tying a knot in the cloth, Stuart rose up and stood between Vince's sprawled legs. The moment continued as they waited for one or the other to speak. Stuart gave Vince a pull, making his lover stand as he took him into his embrace.

Waiting with a patience that others would find out of character, Stuart held Vince - giving him the time to find the words.

"I've been sacked. Told to leave and not come back, they said. Years I've been there and now they don't even want me buying toilet paper within a one kilometer radius." Vince was shaking, huddled close as his voice broke and trailed off. He buried his face in Stuart's dark curls, speaking low in the man's ear. "I acted like a twat, couldn't hold my tongue another day. Listening to him having a go at me. All these days and I didn't let him know. Told myself that holding it in, not answering back would make me the better man. Then today..." Shallow breath, "That prick bastard, Graham. He comes up to me, saying some shite I can't even remember now. And I, I couldn't not answer back. Could feel it rising in me, so I did. I told him to fuck off and turned to walk away when... I'd almost rounded the corner aisle when his hands grabbed at my shoulders from behind, yanking at me - his voice in my ear and I.... I couldn't think. I didn't think. Total zone, my fist flying. Hitting him in the face and chest till it wasn't him I was seeing. It was me. I could see myself, feel myself giving and receiving the blows. People were screaming all around, but none of it reached me. My face, the image of it was what reigned me back. I stopped. Stopped hitting myself. Stopped accepting the blows. Pulled back and walked away." Vince muttered into Stuart's neck, "Graham. He's not pressing charges. Said seeing me landed out on me arse was enough to satisfy."

Stuart stepped back, cupping his face and giving him a kiss. Privately he was thrilled that Vince had faced down his demons. It was a real step forward. And he was thrilled that Vince was free from the supermarket hell he'd been locked up in for too many years. To Vince he said, "Cunt got what he deserved." Again he kissed his lover, slow and nice . . . nuzzling his lips along the line of Vince's jaw. Pulling back with a smile, Stuart took Vince's good hand and led him towards the door. "Let's go home."

*****

"The answer's no." Vince walked passed Stuart through the doorway. His voice was gruff but determined. Boding no descent.

Stuart clenched his jaw, on the verge of snapping out a sarcastic reply. Tyler family stubbornness and pride. When would he ever see a breakthrough on this? Goodness knows he'd been working to wear them both down for years. Stealing his resolve to actually talk about this rather than yell, Stuart continued. "What's wrong with saying yes? I want to do this."

Vince paced about, shaking his head. "Because it's your money. I'm not taking anything from you. It's never been about that."

"You're being a prat, Vince. This isn't about taking. It's about accepting what I want to give." Stuart threw off his jacket, past caring where it landed. "You need the break. The time to chose what you want to do. It's freedom, Vince."

"Freedom? Living off you like some paid houseboy, that's what you call freedom?"

"Would you stop belittling my offer? Jeez, Vince. I'm not trying to buy you. I'm all for independence, but for once just tell your pride to fuck off." Stuart bit his lip in the silence that followed. That's right, way to go. Alienate him when he's down. Fuck.

Vince stalked over to the bedroom, jerking off his suit coat and throwing off his oh-so-sensible work shoes. He kicked them across the room, not even flinching at the crash that chorused their impact. Stuart stood at the door, watching as he jerked at the buttons at his collar and sleeves before the shirt fell to the floor. Stuart's eyes followed over the length of his agitated lover's torso, waiting for Vince to take his pants down and off before walking over to stand at his side. The bruises had faded, contrasting a faint yellow at the edges. But there were other bruises taking longer to heal. Stuart could see the viable bruises to Vince's spirit shining through in his anger and agitation.

Stuart extended his hand, the silver bracelet Vince had given him shining in the low light of the room. When Vince just stood there, quietly seething, Stuart took his friend and lover's hand - clasping their fingers together as he pressed close. He lifted Vince's hand until the man's fingers were buried in his black hair, clasped at the back of Stuart's head. Rocking back on his heels, Stuart pressed back into the grip and closed his eyes.

The words that followed, released from long storage in Stuart's heart, were hypnotic in their arrest.

"It's years I've been watching you. I know. I know you've always been the one to see, to hold those memories inside. But I've eyes to know, as well. You've never been alone in that. I've watched you working for years in positions that were beneath you, for people who didn't value what they'd found in you or the loyalty you've shown. And always the Tyler family pride held sway. In work, in needs you and Hazel have had - I've never been allowed to help. Sixteen years and still I have to practically force feed gifts down both your throats. Christ, Vince. You are both more a family to me than my own, but you've received almost nothing given without argued acceptance. Always a reminder that I'm less a part of your life than I feel, less a part of the Tyler whole. But now, now you're here. We're each others and I damn well want you with be happy in the choice. This whole day - it's a doorway, Vince. A way for me to show you I can do more than take. To give you what I know you'll have a hard time accepting. Please, Vince. Accept what I can give, what I need to give. My help and my love, in money, body, spirit and mind."

Stuart squeezed the hand in his hair, then slowly opened his eyes.

Vince stood looking totally taken about. His gaze shone with unshed tears. Astounded.

Smiling with warmth and a gentle teasing grin, Stuart whispered, "Say yes. For me."

Pulling Stuart into a kiss, Vince held him with a fierce sense of possession. "You are my family, Stuart." He kissed his lover again, so sweet ... and yes, accepting. Then with a murmur, he answered Stuart's question. "Yes."

Groaning in pleasure as Vince's kiss deepened, Stuart pulled back. He laughed as Vince chased his kiss, then gasped as his lover tightened the grip around his hair.

Deliberately provoking Stuart, Vince nipped at the man's mouth - not giving in any attempts that Stuart made to taste Vince's lips with his tongue. Vince reached down with his free hand and jerked Stuart's shirt from his pants before yanking his belt open and zipper down.

Stuart moaned as Vince slipped his hand down the back of his shorts, cupping the firm cheeks in his palm. "I still feel you there. All day, I was thinking of how you felt inside. Drove me mad, wanting you again."

Vince gave in to Stuart's next attempt to kiss, humming into their joined mouths as Stuart squeezed his nipples. Pulling back, Vince looked at him. "I want to feel the weight of you, on top of me. Holding me down while I watch you."

Stuart licked his lips slowly, gathering Vince's taste on his tongue before he spoke. "Take those off. Then spread out on the bed." His hungry eyes followed each movement as Vince complied. Seeing him there all sprawled and open, increased the aching at Stuart's cock - still confined in his suit pants. Stuart could feel the answering want in Vince's gaze, could see it in the way his lover was gripping the sheets. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Smiling as Vince shifted in impatience, Stuart continued taking his time as the shirt slid to the floor. He kicked off his shoes, slipping his soaks off. Walking to stand at the foot of the bed, Stuart pulled his belt free as he talked to Vince. "Spread your legs wide. Yeah, like that. You look completely lovely like this. Open and hard for me."

Vince moaned, reaching for his cock as he watched Stuart lion crawl on all fours up the length of the bed in between his legs. Stuart tisked under his breath, "Can't control yourself around me now, can you? It's okay. Hold your cock up for my mouth to taste." Kneeling half dressed, Stuart licked the wet tip before tracing the length of Vince's cock. He moaned as his lover's hips thrust forward, driving Vince's heat into Stuart's mouth.

"Stuart, please." So desperate so quickly.

Drawing out his teasing dips and pulls, Stuart circled his tongue over the head until Vince cried out. Stuart held his lover's legs open, pushing Vince's legs up to allow his mouth access to darker pleasures. Tasting him, Stuart savored the intimacy of fucking his lover with his tongue. He'd learned that rimming drove Vince to the brink quicker than any other act. So responsive.

Feeling fingers in his hair - his newest hot spot for sure, Stuart raised his head and shifted up Vince's body. He kissed Vince, loving the sounds his lover made at the shared tastes. Stuart pressed his clothed hips into Vince's groin. Each brush of cloth a tease, leaving a wet stain over Stuart's trapped cock. Vince shivered and thrust eagerly up into the sensation. Stuart grinned at the widened look of Vince's response. "Like the feel of this, yeah? Yourself indecent, naked with me dressed." At his lover's groaned answer, Stuart murmured hotly, "I'm gonna fuck you with them on."

Vince gasped, "You.... You'll ruin 'em."

"Doesn't matter. You're.... Oh, shit. Keep doing that," Stuart bit his lip as Vince rubbed his knee under Stuart's balls. "You're all that ma...ahh. Matters."

Vince pulled Stuart into a kiss, murmuring a plea with every breath. "Inside, please. Inside."

Stuart reared back with effort, leaning over to grab for the lube and a condom. He sat back on his legs and pulled the gap of his fly open. With a shimmy of his hips, the pants fell down just past his arse. Stuart arched into his own grasp as he ran his fingers over his cock. "I'm dying to feel your arse again. Clenching my cock so good." He made a show of opening the condom, smiling at the groan Vince couldn't keep quiet. Then his fingers, wet and insistent as they pressed in. Stuart circled them inside, feeling Vince's arse opening up for more.

"Stuart, now."

Answering the need screaming through them both, Stuart pulled Vince's legs up round his hips and then thrust inside. Two insistent bodies writhing closer as they joined together. Stuart leaned full bodied into Vince, answering his lover's earlier desire for the feeling of being pressed into the bed. Hips pounding forward, circling back as they gasped and moaned - open mouth to open mouth. Eyes locked with incendiary focus, the only center in their shagging world. Stuart drove into him, grunting when Vince pulled him closer with frantic hands. Wet skin sliding, no purchase easily gained. Rhythm quickening as Stuart reached for Vince's hot cock, stroking the length as Vince whimpered and jerked.

Stuart shuddered, grunting Vince's name as his lover's arse gripped him in a vice. Wet heat splattering between them. Vince crying out, clutching at any part of Stuart he could reach. Stuart moaning as his body rushed into the flame, feeling the fire in his veins as he came. It was more than they'd known with others, and all they could want together.

Panting as he rose back, Stuart rubbed at the flushed skin of Vince's legs - easing them back down before removing the condom. Vince grinned like an adorable fool as Stuart shook his hips and took off the rest of his clothes. Whipping at their bellies and cocks with his underwear, Stuart ran his hands over Vince's lower stomach ... placing a kiss on the rounded skin above his lover's groin. Covering them with the duvet, Stuart sighed as Vince settled against his body.

He wanted to thank Vince for saying yes. To say he was glad. But as the minutes passed and the beating of their hearts slowed, the desire to speak drifted into forgetfulness. Their bodies had said enough for now. Stuart kissed Vince before closing his eyes. Both men falling with full security into undisturbed sleep.

Finis


End file.
